Sugary Beauty
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: When Princess Vanellope pricks her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and fell upon a deep slumber. Only a kiss from her true love can reawaken her. But with Turbo in the way, will Prince Rancis be able to kiss his princess?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet princess: Hiya, my sweet vanilla butter fans! Thanks for being patient with me!**

**Vanellope: Hey, Sweet princess! So what's today's story about?**

****Sweet princess: Well, i grew up on Disney. every day, its Disney Channel for me. so i thought 'why don't we take it to the classics?' To make a long story short, this is basically a remake of Sleeping Beauty****

****Vanellope: So if I play the role of Aurora...****

********Sweet princess: Yes?********

************Vanellope: Where's my Prince Philip?************

************Sweet princess: now that you mention it, where is Rancis?************

************Rancis: Fear not, my princess! For I, Prince Rancis Fliggerbutter, will bestow upon you a kiss that will revive you from this heavy slumber!************

************Vanellope and Sweet princess: Rancis! That's later in the story!************

************Rancis: sorry, i couldn't help it************

************Swee princess: Anyways, Rancis you're late, so do the disclaimer************

************Rancis: Sweetprincess900045 doesn't own Wreck-it Ralph. Unfortunately.************

************Sweet princess: Hope you enjoy my story!************

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

Once upon a time, in a game called _Sugar Rush_, there was a young infant, by the name of Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz, the daughter of the ruler, King Candy. The citizens began to rejoice when they heard about the young princess, celebrating. All of the citizens paraded towards the castle. There, everyone bowed down to the king, who was rocking his baby's pink bassinet. Three fairies fluttered down in front of the monarch and bowed before him.

"Your majesty," they said.

One of them got up and walked towards him. She is a young tan-skinned girl with bob-cut platinum-blonde hair, rosy cheeks, a strawberry helmet, a hot pink glittery dress, brilliant red jacket, and pink and white stockings and sneakers. Her helmet has a green brim and her collar is also green. She has blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. "Your majesty, to celebrate the birth of your beloved daughter, Candlehead, Jubileena, and I would like to give the young princess a gift."

"You may do so, Taffyta," The King replied.

Taffyta smiled and waved her wand around. "For you, princess, I give you the gift of beauty," she said. The next fairy, Candlehead, (a young, pretty, fair skinned girl with vivid, green eyes. She wears a pink jacket and skirt with a brown striped shirt beneath it, matching brown leggings with pink polkadots, black shoes that have little waves of pink icing, and a large cake hat with a candle on the top, and wears her bright-green hair in bunches) steps up and waves her wand around.

"For you, princess, I give you the gift of song. So you will have a sweet, euphonious voice of an angel," she said.

Jubileena stepped up and picked up her wand, getting ready to bless the little girl. But before she could say a peep, an evil laughter cackled out of nowhere, along with a heavy gust of wind. The three fairies turned around and saw crimson red smoke, and saw an demonic game character step front. The crowd gasped when they saw Turbo emerge from the smoke. He plastered a fake friendly smile on his face and bowed to the king mockingly. "Your majesty, it is a pleasure being within your presence," he said sarcastically. "I could not help but to notice that I did not receive an invitation to this grand celebration. Was there a mistake, perhaps?"

"There was no mistake. We didn't want you here. You're not invited!" Jubileena snapped.

"N-not invited?" Turbo reiterated. He let out a laugh and began stroking his black raven. "Well, what an awkward situation to be in. Well, I suppose I'll be on my way." As turned around, he began to have a second thought and looked back at the royal monarch. "On second thought, I too will bestow a gift upon the young girl." He extended his arms wide and glared at the king. The trio of fairies quickly acted and guarded the baby's bassinet.

"Listen well, all of you. Though the princess will be beautiful and graceful, in fifteen years from now she will prick her finger on her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" he bellowed.

The crowd gasped in shock, murmuring as the villain cackle wickedly. "Guards, capture that fiend!" King Candy ordered. The oreo guards sprung into action, but in a flash, Turbo had disappeared. The king picked up his baby daughter and looked pleadingly at the fairies. "Can you reverse the curse?" he asked.

"No, your majesty. Our magic is no match for Turbo's. But," Taffyta began to start, turning to Jubileena. "You haven't bestowed your gift, Jubileena. You're our only hope!"

Jubileena nodded and stepped up, summoning her wand. "My dear Princess Vanellope, instead of death, you will fall into a deep slumber. Only true love's first kiss will revive you from your slumber." She announced.

The king then ordered for every spinning wheel in the game to be obliterated and burnt. But Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena that it wasn't enough when it came to Turbo's power. The trio thought hard and hard on how they can protect the princess from harm. "We need a plan," Taffyta said, flying back and forth. "How are we going to protect the princess from harm?"

"Well, we could always cast a protective spell on her," Candlehead suggested.

"No. The last time we did that it wasn't effective enough. We need to come up with a really good plan." She replied.

"Well… why don't we take care of her?" Jubileena asked.

Taffyta and Candlehead stopped and looked at Jubileena with bewilderment. "Us?" they said at the same time. Jubileena smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, sure. Why not? I mean, all babies need is some love and some cherishment. And how hard can it be, exactly, to take care of a baby princess? Besides, we'll be there to raise her into a wonderful girl. It's not that hard, really. Come on, what do we have to lose?" she pointed out. Taffyta and Candlehead looked at each other and shrugged. Fluttering their wings, they flew down the corridor and entered the ballroom, where the king rocked the young girl to sleep. The trio stood in front of the king and bowed.

"Your majesty, we have a solution to keep the young princess safe," they began.

"Go on." King Candy said. Taffyta stood up and gestured to the baby. "Knowing Turbo, he won't stop searching for the young girl until she is on her deathbed. So with your consent, we'd like to take the girl under our care. Just until fifteen years from now, that is." They proposed. King Candy pondered over this idea and looked at the baby cradled in his arms. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead, then looked at the fairies.

"You have my consent." King Candy said at last.

Taffyta took the baby from his arms and began cradling her. "I leave my little girl in your hands now. Please take good care of her," King Candy pleaded. "Of course, your majesty." They replied, then flew off with the young girl. The king watched them from the balcony as they wandered into the dark night. "May the programmers be with you, my sweet vanilla bean," The king murmured.

* * *

><p>Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena wandered through the Candy Cane forest, trying to find a place for the young girl. Nightfall fell upon then, and the moon's light illuminated brightly. "We need to find a little hideout, and hurry," Taffyta called out. "I don't know how long the princess can withstand the cold." Jubileena looked around the forest, and smiled.<p>

"Guys, I found an abandoned gingerbread house nearby!" she hollered.

Taffyta and Candlehead flew over to her and opened the door. Vanellope began to fall asleep in Taffyta's arms, her chest going up and down in a slow pace. Taffyta walked up the stairs and saw a bed. She gently laid the little girl on the mattress and pulled the candy wrappers on top of her.

"Sleep tight, little princess," she whispered.

Taffyta turned around and walked out, closing the doors behind her. She saw Candlehead and Jubileena sleeping on the couch and smiled. Being too lazy, she summoned a mattress and lied down on it, sleeping soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet princess: So, what do you think?<strong>

**Rancis: Awwww! Vanellope, you look so cute as a baby!**

**Vanellope: Shut up! I was only an infant, drop it!**

****Sweet princess: I wasn't going to say anything but you do look pretty cute****

****Vanellope: Shut up (blushes and turns around)****

****Sweet princess: Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Be sure to leave kind reviews for me if you want me to update! As they say in Japan, _Sayonara!_****

****Reese: Arf Arf****


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet princess: I'm back! To my fans, thanks for reviewing and leaving me such nice positive reviews!**

**Vanellope: Where have you been? Do you know how long we've been waiting for an update?!**

**Rancis: Yeah!**

**Sweet princess: I'm sorry! I was working on a Valentine's Day special one-shot, then i had school homework to catch up on, and I've been having some problems! And i stayed up until 3 a.m. to update and this is the thanks i get?! Gosh!**

**Rancis and Vanellope: Sorry **

**Sweet princess: You're lucky I'm a huge supporter of Vanillabutter! Anyways, disclaimer time!**

****Rancis and Vanellope: Sweetprincess900045 doesn't own Wreck-It Ralph!****

****Sweet princess: So sit back and relax!****

****Reese: Arf Arf****

* * *

><p>Ch.2<p>

Fifteen years passed and Turbo grew furious. He was in his hideout, sitting on his throne chair, obviously upset. "How could you let that little brat slip out of my grasp?!" he asked his minions. They cowered In fear, whimpering at the sound of his voice. "W-we're terribly sorry, your wickedness. But after all these years, we've been searching for a baby. We didn't think she'd grow up," they answered.

"FOOLS!" Turbo bellowed.

The minions cried out in fear and dashed off. His pet raven perched on his shoulder and nuzzled his beak against Turbo's cheek. Turbo smiled at the bird. "Go. You are the only one left that has a smart mind," he said, watching the animal fly off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Candy Cane forest, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena were setting out breakfast. It was a special day for the girls. After fifteen years, the young princess would return home for the grand ball her father was holding. And since fifteen years have passed, they wanted to surprise her well.<p>

"I can't believe it's time to go back, to set the young princess back home," Jubileena said, setting the orange juice pitcher. "It feels like only yesterday we were changing her diaper."

"Yeah, but look at the bright side. She's safe, and that's all that matters," Candlehead pointed out.

"You know, whe should do something special for her. She is going back home. We should celebrate it," Taffyta suggested.

Jubileena glanced at Candlehead and smiled. "We're in! But how do we get her out of the house?" she asked. Taffyta picked up a basket and called out, "Sugarlina, would you come down for a minute?" Soon, a young girl ran down the stairs and approached Taffyta. She wore a mint green hoodie with red twizzler stitches, a double layered reese's cups skirt, mint green, white and purple mismatched leggings, and black boots with pink icing. Her raven black hair was sprinkled in various candy and tied into a ponytail with a red twizzler. Yes, it was none other than the young Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz. In order to protect her from harm, the faeries have renamed her to Sugarlina Sweetcream. "Yes, Aunt Taffyta? Did you call for me?" she said.

"I need some berries to make some pie. Will you be a dear and fetch me some?" she asked.

"Yes, Aunt Taffyta," she replied, taking the basket out of her hand and walking back.

"Remember: no talking to strangers!" Taffyta called after her.

"And be sure to holler if you're attacked!" Candlehead added.

"And be home before sundown, darling!" Jubileena added.

Vanellope (Sugarlina, in this case) nodded and dashed off. She smiled and began humming to herself, gently plucking berries off the bushes. She felt a soft nudge and smiled at a small chocolate bunny. She giggled and picked it, kissing its head. "Its only you, little guy! I have a little something for you," she cooed, handing him a chocolate carrot. She nestled her face in his chocolatey smooth skin and began singing softly.

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_

_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go _

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road _

_I gotta know, 'til then, _

_when can we do this again?_

As she sang, more candy animals were attracted by her sweet voice and watched her as she danced around.

_Oh oh oh oh _

_When can I see you again? _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_I gotta know, when can I see you again? _

_(When can I see you again?)_

As Vanellope continued to sing and dance, a kart was driving by, not far from where Vanellope was. A boy hopped out and he smiled, adjusting his hat. The young boy had fair, freckled skin, rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes, and deep blonde hair styled into an upward cowlick. He wears a Reese's hat and brown blazer over an orange shirt with two yellow stripes on it; brown pants, and chocolate brown shoes which have a chocolate syrup rim. His blazer has peanut butter-colored accents on the sleeves. Yes, it was none other than Prince Rancis Fluggerbutter. He was taking a stroll around the Candy Cane forest, when he heard Vanellope singing. From a distance, he saw the young girl dancing around gracefully. Rancis' eyes widened as she saw the girl and began to feel smitten about her. Vanellope didn't realize that she was being watched, and continued to dance. She turned around and chuckled when she saw a chocolate owl wearing a brown cloak and hunting hat and two peeps fitting in boots.

"Well, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, but I always wondered to myself, when can I see you again," she replied, dancing with the animals and continuing to sing.

_Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_

_Life is a trip down the road that leads you_

_Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed _

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly _

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go _

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road _

_I gotta know, 'til then, _

_when can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh _

Rancis pulled the animals away and embraced the girl, singing along with her.

_When can I see you again? _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_When can we do this again?_

Vanellope stopped singing and looked to see her animal friends, a bit stunned. She turned around and saw Rancis, gasping and stepping back from him. "Eeek!' she squealed. Rancis took her hand, which she pulled away, and smiled. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" he asked, smiling. "Oh, n-no. It wasn't that," she said. "It's just that, well, you're a, a, a,-"

"A stranger?" he interrupted. Vanellope nodded. "But you said so yourself, we met before?"

"We-we have?"

"Uh-huh. And you always wondered to yourself: when can I see you again?" Vanellope stuck her nose in the air and walked off as Rancis sang to her.

_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine _

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly _

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny _

_So let me know before I wave goodbye_

Vanellope smiled and danced along with Rancis, singing along with him.

_When can I see you again? _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_When can we do this again? _

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, it's been f__un but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road _

_Tell me when _

_When can I see you again?_

_When can I see you again? _

_Tell me when _

_When can I see you again?_

The two smiled at each other and walked off hand in hand. The forest animals followed her and watched as the two sat atop of pink gumdrop and stared at the castle in the horizon. Rancis wrapped an arm around Vanellope's waist and pulled her closer to him, while Vanellope smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Who are you? What's your name?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh my name," she said. "Well, my name is, is- Oh!" She exclaimed, pulling away. "I have to go! Later, pretty boy!" Rancis watched her dash off into the forest. "But when can I see you again?" he asked.

"Never!" she answered, picking up her basket.

"Never?" he reiterated, deeply disappointed. Vanellope stopped and looked at him, a small smile on her face. "Well maybe tonight! Meet me at the gingerbread house tonight!" she replied. She smiled and winked at him, making Rancis blush. "I really have to go now, but I'll see you tonight!" And with that, Vanellope scurried away.

Back at the gingerbread house, the girls were preparing their surprise for Vanellope. Candlehead was in the process of baking a cake, while Jubileena "helped" Taffyta with Vanellope's dress. "Do you even know how to sew?" Jubileena inquired. "Well, not really, but how hard it can be?" Taffyta asked. "I'm doing great, right?" Taffyta stepped back and admired her work.

"Candlehead, what do you think?"

Candlehead looked up from her unorthodox cake and gazed at the "dress". It wasn't even a dress at all. It was merely some fabric poorly sewn together with a bow at the bottom. Candlehead raised her eyebrows in surprise and tried to come up with something suitable to say.

"It's not like the dress in the book," she said finally.

"Yeah, I know! I improved it more!" Taffyta explained. Candlehead nodded and motioned to her cake. "Well, how about my cake?" she asked. Jubileena and Taffyta blinked at the cake (or at least that's what it appeared to be) and bit their lips. "It's not the prettiest cake, but I guess it'll do. What about you, Jubileena?" Taffyta asked, quickly looking away. Jubileena scowled and tore up the fabric off her body. "I think we should have done what I suggested a long time ago! Using our wands!" she exclaimed, marching upstairs.

"She is right, Taffyta. We really have no other option," Candlehead pointed out.

"Found them!" Jubileena cried out, holding the three wands in the air. She handed each to Taffyta and Candlehead, and prepared to use her magic. "No, wait!" Taffyta interrupted. 'We can't take any chances of we're going to use magic. Jubileena, lock the door! Candlehead, close every windows!" The two quickly did as they were told and locked every door and window. "Now, we can begin! Candlehead, you do the cake! Jubileena, clean the place, while I work on the dress!" Taffyta ordered. Without a moment to spare, they fairies got right to work. All the inanimate cleaning object began brooming, mopping, and dusting the furniture. All the baking items began working diligently.

"Oh, this dress will be the cutes thing for our little Sugarlina!" Taffyta exclaimed happily as she sprinkled red, white and pink gumdrops on the frilly skirt.

Jubileena twirled around the floor, watching the mop wash the floor. She took one look at the dress and waved her wand. "Make it red," she said, turning the dress pink. Taffyta frowned and waved her wand. "Make it pink," she said. Jubileena smiled and waved her wand once more.

"Make it red."

Taffyta slowly began losing her patience and waved her wand. "Make it pink." Jubileena smiled and waved her wand, but this time Taffyta stepped up to protect the dress, turning her outfit red. Jubileena giggled. Taffyta began fuming and waved her wand, turning Jubileena's outfit to pink. Soon the two were fighting, changing each other's outfit colors. The two were so busy fighting they didn't realize that their magic had went up the roof. Turbo's pet raven spotted it and landed on the top of the chimney, curious. Inside, Jubileena and Taffyta continued battling inside. They both fired their magic at each other, and watched as the magic splattered all over the dress.

"Now look what you did!" Taffyta snapped.

Jubileena fumed and glared at Taffyta, but before she could say anything, a soft humming was heard. Candlehead shushed the girls and listened intently. "It's Sugarlina!" she warned. Taffyta and Jubileena quickly dressed themselves with their right color and began cleaning everything up. "Hurry, not a moment to lose!" Taffyta exclaimed in a hushed voice. Candlehead finished decorating the cake and lighted up the candles as Taffyta whisked her away. They all hid behind the door, but froze when they spotted the mop moving. Swiftly, Jubileena struck the mop with her magic and smiled at it lied on the ground motionless. Vanellope hummed to herself and ran to the house, pushing the door open.

"Aunt Taffyta, Aunt Candlehead, Aunt Jubileena!" she cried out, pushing open the door, not noticing that the raven watched from outside the door. "Where did everyone go?"

She looked up and gasped when she saw the cake and dress in front of her. "Surprise!" Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena exclaimed. Vanellope smiled and hugged the three tightly. "Oh thank you! This si so sweet of you! It's better than what I can imagine! Just wait until you meet him!" she gushed.

"Him?" Candlehead reiterated in shock.

"Sugarlina," Jubileena added.

"Y-you met some stranger?" Taffyta asked cautiously.

Vanellope smiled and looked at the ground. "Oh he's no stranger at all. We've met before. I always asked myself, when I can I see you again?" she answered. She once again began singing and pulled Candlhead with her and started dancing. "She's in love!" Candlehead informed them.

"Oh no," Jubileena gasped.

"This is terrible!" Taffyta added.

Vanellope stopped dancing and singing and looked at the girls. "What? Why?"

"It isn't that, dear," Taffyta started.

"You are already dethroned to Prince Rancis," Candlehead explained. Vanellope looked at her questioningly and shook her head. "Dethroned? To Prince Rancis? But that's impossible, I'd have to be a-"

"A princess," Jubileena finished, smiling.

"And you are! Princess Vanellope," Taffyta and Candlhead told the young girl. The raven blinked in surprise and smiled devishly as he heard Taffyta say, "Tonight we are taking you back to your father, King Candy." And then flew off.

"B-but I can't! I promised I'd meet him here, tonight!" Vanellope protested. Taffyta frowned and touched the girl's shoulder gently. "I'm sorry, child. But you an never see this young boy ever again," Taffyta said apologetically. Vanellope pulled back and shook her head in disbelief. "No, no! I can't believe this! No!" she cried, running past the three and running up to her room.

"And we thought she'd be so happy," Jubileena said after a while.

Vanellope plopped on her bed and cried heavily, burying her face in her marshmallow pillow. How could they break her heart like this? The one time she falls in love with a handsome guy, she finds out she's already someone else's girlfriend! Oh how she wished that she was never a princess! As Vanellope cried in her room, Taffyta, Candlehead and Jubileena stayed downstairs, looking at each other mournfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Vanellope: Really?! You're ending the story like that?!<strong>

**Sweet Princess: 3 a.m. in the morning i updated! i got a little tired! Cut me some slack!**

**Rancis: Look on the bright side, I was able to meet you, the most prettiest girl in all of _Sugar Rush! _(pulls Vanellope into a hug)**

**Vanellope: (smiled contently and rested her head on his chest)**

**Sweet princess: Isn't that romantic? I love Disney! Anyways, review my story and maybe pm me! Until next time, this is Sweet princess signing out! Peace!**

**Reese: Arf Arf!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet princess: Hiya everyone!**

**Vanellope and Rancis: Hey!**

**Sweet princess: Finally the third chapter! I like to thank you guys out there for sticking with me for this sweet story, and leaving nice reviews and pms. I appreciate it :)**

**Rancis: Ah sleeping beauty, a classic tale for everyone to enjoy, about a beautiful princess who was put in a deep slumber, and only her true love and reawaken her**

**Vanellope: Why are you saying that?**

**Rancis: I have no idea. I guess reading this story got my mind intot it or something.**

**Sweet princess: Okay, disclaimer time!**

**Vanellope: Sweetprincess900045 doesn't own wir! **

**Sweet princess: Please, sit back and relax!**

**Reese: Arf Arf!**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.3<em>

While Vanellope was mourning over a shattered heart, King Candy stared outside in the dining room, looking at the horizon over the balcony. King Candy shook his head and looked at his good friend, King Nuttington. "She still hasn't arrived yet," King Candy informed in a worried tone. King Nuttington gobbled down chocolate cakes and smiled at the distressed monarch. "Well, of course she hasn't arrived yet! But don't put your pants in a fluff, Candy. I'm sure everything will be all right," King Nuttington assured him.

"But my friend, fifteen years without my daughter makes me very concerned about her," King Candy replied.

"Come now, my friend. Don't fret. After all, our children will be together soon enough. Let us rejoice at once!" King Nuttingham exclaimed.

He clapped his hands and a servant came in with a bottle of Mountain Dew. He poured the drink in two small cups, but King Nuttington snatched away and poured the beverage into two big wine cups. The servant quickly sipped up the drink from one of the cups and set it back down, smiling at the rulers.

"A toast for the future!" King Nuttingham proclaimed. He linked arms with King Candy and the two guzzled down their drink. "Now, to the new home!" King Nuttingham exclaimed. King Candy looked at his accomplice and asked, "New home?"

"Why of course! When Sugar Rush gains an upgrade, Vanellope will be a young lady! After all, in the future they'll need a nest to settle in!" King Nuttingham explained.

"I suppose," King Candy said warily. King Nuttingham chuckled and poured in some more Mountain Dew for the king. The two clinked their cups together and drank their beverage, oblivious to the servant, sneaking a cup of Moutain Dew and swigging it down, getting a bit loopy. He played some notes off his lute and danced somewhat merrily to the music, when he heard King Nuttingham clap his hands once more.

"Present the plans!" King Nuttingham ordered.

The servant stopped playing the lute and scurried over to King Candy. "Nothing too much. Forty bedrooms, a dining hall, really, it's nothing." King Nuttingham added.

"You mean-you're building it already?" King Candy asked.

"Building? It's finished! The lovebirds can move in tomorrow!" King Nuttingham answered.

"But Nuttingham, I haven't even seen my daughter! And you're taking her away from me!" King Candy.

"But you want to see out grandchildren, don't you?" King Nuttingham asked.

"Yes, but-"

"You want to see our kids developing a beautiful family don't you?"

"Of course, but-"

"The sooner we get the two kiddies together, the sooner our kingdoms unite!" King Nuttingham exclaimed, pouring in more Mountain Dew. King Candy pushed it and looked sternly at King Nuttingham. "Now, listen here! Vanellope is too young to get married right now! Until this game gets an upgrade, she will stay in this castle!" King Candy objected. "Besides, she knows nothing about Prince Rancis!"

"So?"

"So… it may become as a shock to her," King Candy explained, causing King Nuttingham to spit out his drink. King Nuttingham slammed his cup on the table and glared at King Candy. "Rancis is a shock? What's wrong with my Rancis?" he demanded. "Nothing, Nuttinghan," King Candy insisted, backing away.

"If anything, my Rancis wants nothing to do with your Vanellope!" King Nuttingham bellowed, poking King Candy in the stomach hard.

"Now see hear-" King Candy started.

"I'm not so sure if my grandchildren want you as a grandfather!" King Nuttingham added.

"Why, you unreasonable little ninny!" King Candy snapped.

"U-unreasonable… little… ninny?!" King Nuttingham asked, taken back. He grabbed a Swedish fish and prepared to fight. "Engard!"

"Now see here, Nuttingham, this means war!" King Candy replied, using the platter as a shield as King Nuttingham slammed it against the platter. "For country, for honor, for-" King Nuttingham ranted on. The fish flopped in his hands, making the two kings laugh.

"What are we fighting for?" King Nuttingham asked, chuckling.

"Nothing, my good man!" King Candy replied.

"Children, are bound to fall in love!" King Nuttingham pointed out.

"Absolutely, and as for out grandchildren, we'll have the cradle done tomorrow!" King Candy said, filling up their cups with Mountain Dew.

"King-size, of course!" King Nuttingham said. The two kings smiled and clinked their cups together. "Of course," King Candy answered. Then the two heard a strange noise emitting from nowhere. King Nuttingham looked under the table and saw the servant sleeping with the lute in his head, fizzy bubbles coming out as he snored. Then the trumpets blared from a distance, with an announcer calling out, "Presenting his royal highness, Prince Rancis Fluggerbutter!"

"Ah, Rancis has returned!" King Nuttingham exclaimed running past King Candy and meeting his son outside. He dashed out the front doors and smiled as Rancis drove in with this kart into the front court. Rancis jumped out and made his way to his father. "Rancis, my boy, change into something suitable! Wouldn't want to meet your future bride looking like that!"

"But, I did meet her, father. She did ask me, 'when can I see you again'?" Rancis said.

"Pardon me? But what is all this seeing again nonsense?" King Nuttingham asked.

"It's no lie, father. I really did see her. The girl of my dreams," Rancis explained.

"Princess Vanellope? Oh, this, this is wonderful! We must tell King-"

"I never said it was Princess Vanellope, father. I said the girl of my dreams. I don't know who she was, really. A peasant girl, maybe," Rancis pointed out. King Nuttingham looked at Rancis, baffled, before laughing and placing his hands on his shoulders. "You're joking, right?" He asked. Rancis shook his head. King Nuttingham fumed and began pacing around.

"Y-you can't do this to me, Rancis! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for a- a nobody?! Ba humbug, I won't have it! You are a prince, who'll one day marry a princess!" King Nuttingham exploded.

"Father, you're simply thinking of the past! This is the present, and nowadays-"

"Nowadays, I'm still the king! And I demand you come to your senses!"

"And have the girl I love as my girlfriend!" Rancis piped up, jumping into his kart and driving off.

"And have the girl you love as your- no, wait, Rancis!" King Nuttingham called out. He sighed and walked to the front steps of the castle, sitting down. "Oh, how will I tell King Candy?" he asked to himself.

As sunset began to fall upon the kingdom, Taffyta, Candlhead, Jubileena helped Vanellope back home to the castle, who was wearing a black cloak. They made sure they were not spotted and continued all the way back. Finally, they reached the back of the castle and made sure she was safe. "Come, Vanellope," Taffyta coaxed. Vanellope entered an empty room and sat down on a chair.

"And a small gift for you, my dear," Taffyta said, looking at the others. They waved their and summoned a beautiful red tiara. Taffyta took it and placed it gently on her head. "A gift of royalty, so that you may wear it with pride."

Vanellope looked at her reflection in the mirror and sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "Come, Let her have a moment alone," Taffyta whispered. The three walked out and looked at each other worriedly. "It's the boy she met," Jubileena said. "What are we going to do?" Candlehead asked. In the room, Vanellope sobbed and sobbed, heartbroken and devastated, when an eerie light came out of nowhere and revealed a secret pathway. Vanellope looked entranced at it. She got up and followed it, falling deep into its spell.

"I don't think Vanellope should marry some prince!" Jubileena grumbled.

"Jubileena, it's not for us to decide," Candlehead pointed out.

"Why don't we just tell King Candy about the boy?" Jubileena asked.

"Well, why don't we?" Candlehead reiterated.

Taffyta's eyes snapped opened and listened closely. "Shhh… Turbo! Oh, Vanellope!" She cried. The three ran out and bolted in the room, just in time to see Vanellope disappear into the secret pathway. They ran on after her but the wall closed up. They pushed and pushed but it didn't budge. "Here," Taffyta said, waving her wand, making the pathway reappear again. They all dashed in and called out her name several times, but she did not respond. Vanellope was too entranced by the light to hear the fairies call her name. She followed it up to a staircase and continued walking.

"Vanellope!" They called out, frantically searching for her. They ran up the staircase she recently took and continued to search for her.

The uncanny light led Vanellope to a room. The light turned into a spinning wheel, glowing brightly. Vanellope cautiously walked towards it, holding out her hand.

"Touch the spindle," Turbo's voice demanded. "Touch it, I say."

Vanellope's hand hung over the spindle, and with a single finger, she pricked her finger.

Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena finally arrived at the scene and gasped when they saw Turbo glowering at them. "You simple fools. You think you can defeat me, Turbo, the king of evil?!" he growled. "Well, here's your precious princess!" He stepped aside and revealed Vanellope, collapsed on the ground. He cackled and disappeared, leaving the room with such wicked content.

"Vanellope!" they gasped, leaning down towards the young girl, breaking into tears.

"I'll never forgive myself for this," Taffyta wept out.

"We're all to blame," Candlehead added.

* * *

><p><strong>Vanellope: Why did this chapter had to end this way?<strong>

**Sweet princess: Look on the bright side. Your prince will kiss you and revive you!**

**Rancis: I'm ready! (sprays mouth with breath spray)**

**Vanellope: You really want that kiss, don't you?**

**Rancis: Hey, not my fault I'm attracted to you. You're too irresistible**** for me**

**Sweet princess: Well, that's it for today! Please leave nice reviews and even pm me! Until next time, this is sweet princess signing out! Peace!**

**Reese: Arf Arf!**

**(Sweet princess, Vanellope, and Rancis do the wop! :D!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet princess: Happy Valentine's Day, again!**

**Vanellope: well aren't you a busy bee today. three updates in one day? geez**

**Rancis: ABOUT TIME! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS UPDATE?!**

**Vanellope: yeah, you were taking a long time**

**Sweet princess: hey its Valentine's Day! show the love. Anyways, disclaimer time!**

**Rancis: sweet princess900045 doesn't own wir, because if she did, me and vanellope would have ended up dating a long time ago! The only things she does own is Reese, Nellie's devil dog puppy, and Sugarlina Sweetcream! there done! can we get this story rolling now**

**Sweet princess: what's the rush? you kissed her already! anyways on the story**

**Reese: Arf Arf!**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.4<em>

King Nuttingham walked to King Candy and whispered in his ear, "King Candy, there's something I need to tell you." King Candy looked at him briefly and looked away, waving his arm. "Not now, my friend. I am awaiting my daughter's arrival," he replied.

"But-but it's about Rancis," King Nuttingham pleaded.

"Rancis? Ah, yes! Why, where is the boy?" King Candy asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" King Nuttingham yelled out. "Rancis has-"

"Shhh!" King Candy interrupted him, standing up. The trumpets blared out from a distance, and the announcer declared, "The sun has now set! Make way for your princess!" The crowd cheered and applauded, watching the fireworks explode in the sky. Up in the tallest tower not far from the extravaganza, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena were tucking the slumbering Vanellope into bed. Small tears crawled down their faces as they watched the young girl sleep away. Taffyta turned around and walked out to the balcony, looking at the crowd below. Candlehead and Jubileena followed her and looked at the crowd as well.

"Poor King Candy," Candlehead sighed.

"He'll be heartbroken if he found out about his one and only daughter," Jubileena added.

Taffyta looked up and wiped the tear off her cheek. "He's not going to," she said. Candlhead and Jubileena looked at her with perplexity. "He's not?" Jubileena inquired. Taffyta looked at the two and back at Vanellope. "We'll put them all to sleep, until Vanellope wakes up," Taffyta explained. She looked at Vanellope one final time and then closed the drapes forlornly.

"Come on," she said, minimizing herself.

Jubileena and Candlehead did the same and began to work diligently. They passed through the entire castle and casted the sleeping spell upon everyone. Everywhere they went, someone was dozing off into Slumberland. Taffyta entered the Throne Room and put everyone to sleep. King Nuttingham began to grow drowsy and murmured, "King Candy, there's something I need to tell you. Rancis has fallen in love with a peasant girl."

"Peasant girl?" Taffyta reiterated.

She flew back towards King Nuttingham and asked frantically, "Who? Who is she? Where did he meet her?" King Nuttingham yawned and collapsed on the ground. "He asked her, 'when can I see you again?'…" he mumbled, falling into a heavy sleep and snoring loudly. "'When can I see y-?' Vanellope!" she gasped. She flew up to the others and said, "Come on! We have to go to the gingerbread house! And Quickly!" Jubileena blew out the candles and followed the others towards the gingerbread house.

* * *

><p>Rancis drove towards the gingerbread house, hummng the theme song of Sugar Rush. He felt jumpy all over himself. True, he had met the for a few moment, but it was love at first sight. He felt that she was the one for him, and he was the type of kid who was determined to get what he wants. He screeched to a stop in front of the gingerbread house and hopped out of the kart. Taking a glance at the mirror in his kart, he fixed his hair well then ran up to the door. He knocked lightly on the door, awaiting for an answer.<p>

"Come in," a voice slyly purred.

Rancis opened the door and walked in, looking around in the vacant house. Then, without even warning, he was attacked and quickly tied up. He looked up and saw Turbo walking up to him with a lit up candlestick in his hands. "Well, isn't this a surprise," he sneered. "I was planning on catching a peasant, but instead I catch a prince! Take him away, but gently. I have plans for our royal guest." Turbo's minions nodded and whisked the fidgeting prince away, with Turbo in tow. Soon after, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena flew through the forest, making their way to the gingerbread house. They flew in, turning themselves back to normal and gasped when they saw Rancis' reese's cup hat lying on the ground. Taffyta picked it up and looked up at the others.

"Oh no!" Candlehead gasped.

"Turbo took him away!" Jubileena added.

"To the castle in Black Licorice Forest," Taffyta said, looking up.

Candlehead and Jubileena looked at Taffyta and shook their heads. "N-no! We can't! It's forbidden!" Jubileena protested. "We can, and we have to! Prince Rancis has to break the spell!" Taffyta replied.

* * *

><p>Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena hid behind the gates that led to Turbo's castle. Taffyta checked to see if the coast was clear and nodded to the others. Swiftly, they flew in and hid behind a statue. They peered behind the statue and were about to continue forth, but hid behind the statute again when they saw a soldier walk towards them. They stayed quiet and watched as the soldier scanned the area, then headed back towards the castle. They sighed in relief and looked up. Minimizing themselves, they flew upwards and wandered about. They landed someplace and looked up to see another soldier, Taking off again, they saw another one. Flying up into the distance, they bumped into many frightening statues. They landed behind a statue and gasped heavily, when they heard cheering. Taffyta looked up and saw a light inside the castle. She looked behind her and waved to the others to say "Follow me." Candlehead and Jubileena followed Taffyta and peered through a window. The girls saw a bonfire and group of soldiers dancing around it. And not far, Turbo was sitting on his throne, petting his raven's fur.<p>

"What a shame Prince Rancis cannot be here for the celebration," he mockingly pouted. "Come now, we must cheer him up."

He got up and made his way towards the dungeon, with this raven following him. The fairies followed in pursuit, trying not to be spotted by any soldiers. They hid behind a bar and watch as Turbo unlocked the dungeon door and entered in. Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena flew closer to them and glanced through the small door window. Turbo, unaware that he was being spotted, walked up to the bummed prince and frowned.

"Oh, come now, your highness. You must think of the of the future," he said, holding up his staff, revealing a clear vision before him. "At King Candy's castle, in the tallest tower, is the young Princess Vanellope. Why, if it isn't the peasant girl who had captured our beloved prince's heart. Yes, she is a beauty. Hair as black as the raven, and a face of an adorable angel. She sleeps in the tower, awaiting for true love's first kiss, and falls into an ageless sleep. The years fly by, and finally, after a hundred years; the gates are open and our prince is set free. With a heart still beating, he drives off in his kart to awaken his beloved with true love's first kiss to prove to others that love conquers all!"

Rancis growled and got up, attempting to lunge at the cackling game character, but the chains on his wrists held him back. Turbo smirked and turned around, walking out. Taffyta, Candlehead flew off and hid behind the bar and continued to watch. "Come, my pet. Let us leave our guest with this wondrous thoughts." He sneered, closing the doors behind him. "For the first time in fifteen years, I shall sleep peacefully." Turbo walked off towards his room, cackling wickedly. His pet raven looked behind him and glanced around warily. Once the coast the clear, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena flew through the door window and approached the prince.

"Hurry, there's no time for explanations," Taffyta said hurriedly, breaking the wrist chains off. Candlehead broke the ankle chains, while Jubileena picked the lock. Rancis got up to leave, but was stopped by Taffyta. "Wait, Prince Rancis!" Taffyta exclaimed, stepping in front of him. "Love may be invincible, but there are many things that can drive it apart. You must keep that love with all of your heart. I hereby bestow upon you the Shield of Sweets and the Sword of Candy. Now come, we have to hurry!" They all rushed out of the dungeon, but only to be greeted by Turbo's pet raven and a group of soldiers. They ran the opposite way and were confronted by another group of soldiers. They headed out the window and the girls minimized themselves as Rancis battled the soldiers off. Rancis jumped out the window and spotted his kart not far away. The raven cawed and cawed, signaling the soldiers above them. Rancis slid down and hopped in his kart as Taffyta broke off the chains and drove off. The soldiers pushed down heavy rocks towards him, smirking devilishly at him.

"Rancis, watch out!" Taffyta warned. She waved her wand and turned the rocks into pink sugar.

The soldiers shot arrows at them but were transformed into milk chocolate roses. Rancis continued to drive, when the soldiers poured hot water at them, which was turned into a skittles rainbow. The raven continued to caw and caw, trying to warn someone about the escape. Jubileena looked at him and tried to shoot him with her magic, but missed, making the raven fly off. She continued chasing the raven around, trying to shut it up. It landed on the balcony of Turbo's room and Jubileena turned it into a statue. Smiling, the flew off towards the others.

"What's going on out here?! You, tell those fools to-" Turbo gasped when he noticed his beloved pet turned into stone. He looked down and saw Prince Rancis escaping "No!"

Rancis drove off the bridge in midair, his hair blowing in the wind. "Watch out, Rancis!" Taffyta yelled. The faires used their magic to help Rancis land on the other side safely and drive off. Turbo climbed to the tallet turret and struck lightning down at them, but continued to miss. He contined to do so, but failed everytime. He growled when he saw Rancis driving closer to the castle, and held up his staff.

_A forest of thorns shall be his tomb, _

_borne through the skies on a fog of doom! _

_Now go with a curse and serve me well. '_

_Round Stefan's castle cast my spell._

Rancis was getting closer to the castle, when thorns blocked his path. Rancis drew out his sword and sliced the thorns in half. Quickly and dilogently, he was able to clear the path in a matter of time. "No, it cannot be!" Turbo bellowed, disappearing. Rancis continued to drive, but Turbo blocked his path. "Now you shall deal with me!" Using all his magic, Turbo transformed into a gigantic cy-bug. Rancis narrowed his eyes and continued to drive, but Turbo knocked him out of his kart with red pixilated fire. Rancis quickly got up to his feet and began battling turbo. Rancis panted and quicky began to grow tired, but he looked up to see the tower not far.

"O Sword of Candy, may your abilities annihilate the beast," Taffyta prayed.

Rancis clutched the sword and glared at Turbo angrily. "I will have that kiss! Step off!" Rancis yelled, throwing the sword at Turbo. The sword landed directly through Turbo's chest, making the villain scream out in pain. Turbo fell back and landed on the ground heavily, disappearing into nothingness. Rancis gasped heavily then turned around, running towards the tower. Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena led him up the tower and stepped back, looking at the sleeping Vanellope. Rancis reached the top and looked at the princess, an awestruck look on his face. He approached her slowly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Leaning in, he placed his lips against hers and cupped her cheek. He pulled away and was greeted by a pair of sparkling hazel eyes. Vanellope smiled at him and sat up, cupping his cheek. Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena cheered and hugged each other, watching as the young couple shared yet another kiss. Slowly, the entire castle began to wake up from their slumber. King Candy shook his head and looked at King Nuttingham, who got up from his sleep on the floor.

"Hmmm… I'm sorry, Nuttingham. Eh, what were you saying?" King Candy asked him.

"Huh? Oh yes! It seems Rancis has fallen in love with another girl," King Nuttingham explained.

At that moment, the announcer called out, "Presenting her royal highness, Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Prince Rancis Fluggerbutter!" Wynchell and Duncan opened the Throne Room doors and everyone watched as Vanellope and Rancis walked in, staring at each other with such love in their eyes. Vanellope walked up to her father and enveloped him in a gigantic bear hug. "Daddy!" she squealed. King Candy lifted his daughter up in the air and hugged her tightly. "Oh, how I missed you, my little vanilla bean!" he sighed. King Nuttingham walked up to Rancis with such confusion.

"B-but Rancis! I-I don't understand!" he stuttered. "The girl! What about the girl!"

"I told you, father! I would fall in love with the girl of my dreams," Rancis answered.

Vanellope approached the king and curtsied. "It's an honor, your majesty," she said, bowing her head. King Nuttinghan looked at her then back at Rancis. "The same to you, my lady," he replied, bowing towards her. Vanellope kissed his forehead and looked at the prince before her, smiling. Rancis took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena watched the two from the balcony above. Taffyta looked and saw Candlehead crying.

"Candles, what's wrong?" Taffyta asked.

"It's just… I love happily ever afters!" she wailed, blowing her nose into a handkerchief.

"Yeah, me too-" Taffyta then noticed Vanellope's dress color and frowned. "Make it pink." Jubileena saw the dress color and waved her wand. "Make it red," she whispered. Soon, the two fairies were arguing again, but it seemed to be a happily ever after for Vanellope and Rancis. The princess was now reunited with her father, and she was with the love of her life.

And they lived happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Rancis: YES! (dips Vanellope and makes out with her)<strong>

**Sweet princess: wow. just wow. well, it's Valentine's Day, so here Reese! (hands Reese and reese's-flavored bone)**

**Reese: Arf Arf Arf (gives sweet princess slobbery kisses)**

**Sweet princess: I love you too, Reesie! And thank you all for reading! I hope you had an amazing Valentine's Day as I did. one things for sure, this is the best Valentine's Day ever, and its thanks to you guys. So leave some reviews and I'll see you in my new story soon**

**(Rancis and Vanellope breaks up make-out session and smiled at audience)**

**Sweet princess, Vanellope and Rancis: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! WE LOVE YOU GUYS!**

** (blows kisses out to fans and audince and starting dancing to some music)**


End file.
